


After the Nightmares Pass

by spideys_ass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Comforting Tony, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares inspired by scenes in Homecoming, No Smut, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, but also fluff, rape/non-con elements to do with Adrian Toomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideys_ass/pseuds/spideys_ass
Summary: When Peter wakes up from another of his terrifying nightmares that have plagued him over the last few months, the first word out of his mouth isn’t ‘Tony’, it’s ‘Daddy’.





	After the Nightmares Pass

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short, sweet little writing exercise I thought up, I just really wanted to finish something, y’know? So I whipped this up in about an hour, but didn’t edit it, or even read over it, as per usual. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Adrian Toomes’ lips pulled back into a toothy grin as he pressed Peter up against the wall in his home. Peter could only think, why was Liz taking so long? 

“Pete...” Peter adverted his gaze into the Vulture’s, and shivered. Everything around him was spinning, and he felt nauseously dizzy. “You understand? Hey, I just saved your life. Now, what do you say?”

He felt sick. He felt sick he felt sick he felt sick he felt—

Nothing. Peter looked down, to find himself now naked, a sticky mess all around, and shame hit him like mechanical wings to the gut. He looked back up at Mr. Toomes, and the man looked normal, clothed, not a single misplaced ripple or stain on his outfit, not even a sheen of sweat. Peter felt so small and bare, and oh god, Adrian Toomes pressed his clothed crotch against Peter’s bare cock, and he was trapped between it and the wall. 

“Now what do you say?” This time it was distorted. It was deeper, sounded more dangerous.

A tear slipped down Peter’s already slick face, and fell to the floor as he turned his head down. “T-thank you.” He sounded meek. He sounded at least better than he felt. He felt ruined. Corrupted. 

When he looked up again, Toomes wasn’t as close, thank god, but they were in that building again. _That_ one. The intimidating smile was the same, and popped out at him, his attention gearing straight to it, rather than the rest of his quickly changing surroundings, and he hadn’t noticed at first, when the ceiling gave in, and he was crushed. Crushed again by the literal tons of rubble above him. Peter started to sob, shaking his body, trying to dig his way out of the concrete, but it scraped against his bare skin.

He quickly resigned, body going lax as he knew there was no getting out this time, and no one coming to save him. Peter shuddered when black boots shuffled into his line of sight, returning to end him, unlike last time. He heard a whirring, a powering up of some alien tech when—

His body awoke with a heartbreaking intake of air as tears flooded from his eyes. He flailed around, in a new, probably hostile environment, he was laying on his back but, the ground felt... soft?

Movement to his right paralysed him, and he gradually gazed over at the figure, who he quickly recognised.

“Daddy!” Peter let another sob wrack his body, and he crawled towards the man. 

Tony had his arms around him in an instant. “Peter, baby, you’re safe, you’re safe. Daddy’s got you... I got you, baby.” He pressed his lips to Peter’s cheek, and rubbed gentle hands against his back. 

Peter hurried his wet face in Tony’s chest, small occasional hiccups still disrupting his attempt at calm breathes. He needed his daddy, needed to be taken care of. Tony’s iterations of ‘you’re safe’ and ‘i’m gonna protect you’ and ‘no one can hurt you’, among others continued, Tony running a hand through Peter’s soft, fluffy hair, massaging his scalp like the body always liked. After a long few minutes, he’d almost thought Peter fell asleep.

“Daddy?” The word was spoken into Tony’s chest, which felt tight and fluttered at the tone. 

His Peter lifted his face, looking Tony in the eye. “I love you.” And Tony couldn’t help but still when his baby kissed him, soft and sweet, and thanking, thanking for comforting him, holding him, and always keeping him safe. Peter returned to hiding his face in Tony chest. 

Tony tightened his arms around the sleepy boy, looking down and smiling at that brown, messy mop of hair. 

“I love you too, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! And if any of you would like me to start making short tiny fics like these, or anything else, you could always visit my inbox on my tumblr, webslingers-ass!


End file.
